The Breach: A Digimon Tamers Story
by radredknuxfan
Summary: Two months have passed since the Tamers defeated the D-Reaper, and things are finally returning to normal. However, life throws them a curveball as their Digimon suddenly reappear without any explanation. They're all ecstatic to be reunited, but they soon realize that there is a reason they're together once again.
1. Chapter 1

I'll admit that I'm sort of an off and on fan of Digimon. There's some times whenever I can't get enough of it, and others where I completely forget about it. This is during one of the on moments, though. Anyway, I've only just thought of this idea a few minutes before writing this, so I apologize if it's not very well thought out.

* * *

><p>It was another day in the city of Shinjuku. Two months have passed since the defeat of the D-Reaper, and life has gone back to normal, or at least as normal as you could get considering the city got nearly wiped off of the map.<p>

Inside the building where the headquarters of Hypnos is located, Yamaki was staring at the screen inside of the control center, absentmindedly flipping his lighter open and closed repeatedly.

As for Riley and Tally, they were both hard at work in their seats keeping an eye out for any new breaches between their world and the Digital World. However, there hasn't even been a blip for god knows how long now, so they didn't really have much to do.

Tired, Riley lifted her visor and looked over at Tally. However, before she could say something to her, she noticed Yamaki standing where he was.

"Sir, are you alright?"

The click of the lighter stopped.

"I'm fine. I've just been thinking."

Tally removed her visor as well as she spoke up.

"Really? What about?"

"It's been two months since the D-Reaper was destroyed, and there's been only minimal activity within the plane between our two worlds. I'm beginning to think it might be a good time to take a break and head out for once."

"But, are you sure, sir? Shouldn't we be here just in case a Wild One shows up?" asked Riley.

The flat stare Yamaki had on his face gave Riley enough of an answer, as she remembered the fact that there have been no sightings in over a month.

Sighing, she turned towards Tally.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure, I'd love to. How about you, sir?"

Yamaki paused to think before answering.

"No thanks. I'm gonna head to my office."

Riley opened her mouth to try to convince Yamaki to come, but she noticed Tally shake her head, and she knew that meant to let him go.

"Is there any time that you want us to come back?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it. Take all the time you need."

Both Riley and Tally traded looks before lowering their chairs and hopping out of them, heading out the door as Yamaki continued to stare at the screen.

In his mind, Yamaki was debating whether or not to do what he told the girls he would do. As much as he wanted to keep an eye on the screen to see if there was any activity, he knew that it was useless, especially considering how long it had been.

So, after a few more seconds of thought, he put his lighter into his pocket and turned away from the screen, heading through the door as he decided that he was going to get some lunch himself.

However, just as the door closed behind him and he began making his way towards the front door of the building, nine blips suddenly appeared on the radar before disappearing a few seconds later.

* * *

><p>Inside the confines of West Shinjuku Park, Takato Matsuki and his friends were enjoying the nice day, having just gotten out of school. Kazu and Kenta were playing a round of the Digimon card game in their usual spot while Suzie was watching. Sitting just outside of the structure were Rika and Ryo, who were spending their free time resting, looking up into the sky.<p>

Finally, sitting next to a tree near where everyone else was Takato, Henry and Jeri. Compared to everyone else, there was a much lighter atmosphere between the three of them, as they laughed and talked.

"Man, it's great just having the chance to talk and not have to worry about anything for once." said Takato as he leaned against the tree.

"What, you mean besides school?" asked Henry.

"Well, yeah. School doesn't exactly compare to fighting against something like the D-Reaper."

Both Henry and Jeri's faces fell, looking away from Takato as they remembered what they had to go through that day. Realizing what he said, Takato attempted to change the subject.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize that it was still a bit of a touchy subject. Anyway, how did your day go, Henry?"

Unfortunately, rather than answer his question, Henry asked something that caught Takato off guard.

"Hey Takato, do you ever think about Guilmon sometimes?"

Takato nervously scratched the back of his neck, not sure how he should answer the question. Although he did understand why they had to go back to the Digital World, he still missed his friend quite a lot.

Even though he would never publicly admit it, every time Takato was in his room, he would pull his old D-Power out of his drawer and spend some time staring at it, hoping that something would happen. Unfortunately, it remained blank to this day.

"Uh…well, yeah. I mean, why wouldn't I, especially with all of the stuff that we went through?"

Takato looked at Henry, hoping that his expression didn't lead to Henry asking more questions than he wanted to answer. Thankfully, though, he appeared to be satisfied, and Takato took the opportunity to ask the question himself.

"How about you?"

Henry paused for a second before answering.

"Sometimes. Although I imagine Suzie must have taken it a bit harder than I did."

With Henry having given his answer, Takato was about to turn to ask Jeri when he suddenly realized that with what happened with Jeri's partner, she might not be taking this conversation too well.

But as Takato nervously met his eyes with Jeri, he found that she wasn't depressed at all. She was actually still in a pretty positive mood. Takato didn't even have to ask her the question, as she immediately went into her answer.

"Whenever I'm feeling down, I think about what Leomon said to me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, though? Doesn't it just remind you of what happened?" asked Takato.

Both Takato and Henry looked at Jeri, nervous that being reminded of Leomon's death would just lead her down a dark path. However, what she said next made them realize how ridiculous that sounded.

"Yeah, I do. It does hurt sometimes, but I know that he wanted me to be strong, no matter what happens in life. That helps quite a lot."

"It's good to see you're putting all that past you, Jeri. We were getting worried about you when that was happening."

Jeri smiled.

"Thanks for sticking with me, you guys."

Henry and Takato smiled back, but just as they were about to change the subject and talk about something else, Takato noticed Rika walking up towards them.

"Hey Rika. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just figured I'd join you guys since Ryo's not exactly being very open at the moment."

Takato looked over at Ryo, who was still in the same place that he remembered seeing him last, still staring into space. Takato gave him a weird look before returning his focus to the group in front of him.

However, before they could continue talking, Henry suddenly got up.

"I'd better head over there so I can keep an eye on Suzie. I'm pretty sure Kenta and Kazu are too busy with their game to bother."

Without waiting for an answer, Henry walked over to where Ryo was sitting, standing on his toes as he looked into the structure.

"You doing alright in there, Suzie?"

"I'm fine, Henwy." said Suzie as she turned around to face her big brother.

"Alright. I'll be right outside if you need me. Hopefully these two don't cause you any trouble." he said as he looked at Kazu and Kenta.

"Hey, I heard that!" said Kazu as he gave Henry an annoyed look.

However, Henry simply rolled his eyes before sitting down next to Ryo, giving him a look before deciding to strike up a conversation.

"You still in there, Ryo?"

When he didn't reply, Henry snapped his fingers in front of Ryo's face a couple times, finally snapping him out of it.

"Oh…hi, Henry. Sorry, I was a little out of it."

Ryo added a nervous chuckle, but Henry wasn't too worried about it.

"Well, as long as you're still with us, that's fine. Anyway, was there something on your mind?"

Ryo paused before answering.

"To be honest, yeah. After living in the Digital World for so long, it's kind of tough to get used to real life again. I'm not really sure if I'm cut out for this."

"Don't say that, Ryo! You'll get used to it. Sure, it's gonna take some time, but it'll be worth it in the end."

Ryo smiled.

"Thanks for the support."

Henry simply nodded, before he noticed that the street lamps were turning on.

"It's getting late. We should be getting home."

Ryo nodded, standing up and walking towards the other group. Henry, meanwhile, stuck his head back in the structure where Kazu, Kenta and Suzie were.

"Come on, you guys. It's getting late."

As Henry helped Suzie down from the structure, Kenta groaned.

"Awww…I was actually doing good for once!"

"Hey, I was just having an off game! That's not gonna happen again." said Kazu, giving Kenta a look.

Reluctantly, the two packed away their cards before they hopped out of the structure and headed towards everyone else just as they said their goodbyes and started to head home.

* * *

><p>Takato finally made it back home just as the sun finally set to find his parents closing up the bakery for the night.<p>

"Hi, mom! Hi, dad!"

Both Takehiro and Yoshie looked up from their work to find Takato standing in front of them with his bag slung around his shoulder, smiling.

"Hey, Takato. How did school go?"

"It was fine, dad. It actually went pretty well for once."

Takato was about to head upstairs to stow his bag in his room when his mother suddenly spoke up.

"Hey Takato, I'm sorry to have to send you out at this time of night, but would you mind doing us a huge favor?"

Takato looked at his mom curiously.

"Uh, what kind of favor?"

Rather than answer, Takehiro ducked behind the counter and pulled out a large basket full of bread.

"We just received an order not too long ago, and we just finished it when you came in. Would you mind taking it out to where it's supposed to go? The address isn't too far from here."

"Yeah, I'd do it myself, but we've been so busy, I haven't had a chance to make dinner yet." said Yoshie.

Takato didn't really expect to have a job to do so soon after getting home, but he knew he couldn't just refuse to do it.

"Okay, mom. Just give me a second to put my bag up in my room and I'll take care of it."

She nodded, and Takato ran up the stairs to his room, tossing his bag on his bed. However, he paused before heading back down the stairs, walking over to his drawer and pulling his D-Power out once again.

He continued to stare into the screen, trying to see if anything would happen, but of course the screen remained as blank as ever.

Sighing, he was about to put it back into the drawer when his mother's voice came from downstairs.

"Takato, what's taking you so long? The bread's getting cold!"

Takato started, not realizing how long he was taking. He immediately turned around and ran towards his door, absentmindedly slipping his D-Power into his pocket and heading out the door.

"Sorry, mom! I'm heading out right now!"

Takato quickly grabbed the basket and headed out the front door, completely unaware of the arrow that suddenly appeared on his D-Power.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Takato managed to deliver the basket of bread to the customer and collect his payment without any problems.<p>

As he began making his way back home, his mind began to wander as he listened to the chatter of some of the people walking near him. However, as he listened, Takato began to hear a weird noise that was cutting through everything else. Confused, he looked around for the source.

Unfortunately, he found nothing that could have made that kind of noise in the area. Still confused, he was about to just ignore it and head home when he realized that there was vibrating coming from his pocket.

Reaching in, he found that he had his D-Power with him and he realized that he must have forgotten to put it back into the drawer. But when he caught a look at the screen, his eyes widened in surprise.

"What the…?"

There was a large arrow on the screen, pointing towards the direction he just came from.

As much as Takato wanted to follow the arrow and see where it would go, he knew that his parents would probably end up getting worried about him. He debated in his head for a few moments before deciding he was gonna be quick and hope that they wouldn't be too mad.

So, he began following the arrow, running through the city as it continually changed directions. Takato was already beginning to think that the D-Power was leading him on a wild goose chase.

"I shouldn't have done this. They're gonna be so mad." he said to himself, giving his D-Power a couple whacks with his hand.

After another few minutes of following the arrow, Takato found himself in front of a tunnel, unsure of whether he should try to go in or not. He sighed heavily, deciding that there must have been some reason he was led here.

"Here goes nothing."

Takato began making his way into the tunnel, but he didn't have to go far before a pair of yellow eyes suddenly appeared in the darkness.

Takato froze, thinking that he might have disturbed some kind of animal's nest. He began to slowly back out of the tunnel.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

He finally reached the end of the tunnel and stepped into the open air once more before realizing that the eyes were still there. He froze in place once more, hoping that it wouldn't attack him, when a voice he recognized almost immediately came from the tunnel.

"Takatomon?"

Takato's jaw nearly fell open.

"G-Guilmon?"


	2. Chapter 2

"G-Guilmon?"

Takato watched in amazement as the pair of eyes came out of the tunnel to reveal his partner, looking just like the last time he remembered seeing him. He reached out his hand to touch Guilmon's face, thinking that he was seeing things.

"Is it really you, boy?"

Guilmon paused, looking at Takato in confusion.

"I think I am. Am I?"

Unable to resist, Takato wrapped his arms around Guilmon, giving his partner a huge hug. The Digimon was initially surprised at the sudden display of affection, but he slowly wrapped his arms around Takato as well.

"I missed you so much. Do you know how hard it's been for me since you left?"

"I told you we would meet again someday."

Takato and Guilmon finally released each other, allowing Takato to take a look at Guilmon and size him up.

"Now, what are we gonna do about making sure no one sees you?" he said to himself.

He paused to think as Guilmon continued to stare at his partner, a wide-eyed look on the Digimon's face.

After a few seconds, Takato finally snapped his fingers, having gotten an idea.

"Aha! I've got it! We can use that little building you were in the last time. I remember passing by it a few times recently."

As Takato began walking with Guilmon following close behind, a thought ran through his mind.

"I hope it's still there."

* * *

><p>Thankfully, the building was still intact, and when Takato finally reached it, he pulled open the gate and beckoned towards Guilmon. However, the Digimon looked like he wasn't too thrilled with the prospect of having to spend more time in there.<p>

"Aww, do I have to?"

"I'm sorry, boy. I'd love to take you home, but I'm pretty sure my parents would probably freak out if they saw you pop out of nowhere after two months."

Guilmon's ears drooped, but he willingly went into the building and Takato closed the gate behind him.

"Don't worry, Guilmon. I'll make sure to come visit as soon as I can tomorrow. Okay?"

"You promise?"

Takato nodded, and Guilmon went into one of the darker areas of the building and lied down to go to sleep.

As Takato began making his way home, his heart filled with excitement as he thought about finally getting to spend some more time with Guilmon.

Eventually, though, he began to wonder if he was soon going to have to explain to his parents how Guilmon suddenly popped out of nowhere just when he was getting used to normal life.

He decided that he was just gonna figure it out when the moment comes.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide as he realized something.

"Oh no, my parents!"

Takato shot off like a rocket, running as fast as he could towards home.

"They're gonna kill me."

* * *

><p>"Where have you been, Takato? It's been two hours!"<p>

Takato's mother stared at him angrily as she waited for the explanation. As much as Takato wanted to tell her about Guilmon's return, he knew she would probably never believe him, so he was forced to come up with a quick excuse.

"Uh…I got lost along the way?"

"How could you get lost? The address I gave you wasn't even that far away."

"It's a big city, mom. A lot of the buildings tend to look the same when you don't pay attention."

Takato's mom continued to look at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out if he was lying. Luckily, Takato held his expression pretty well, and his mom sighed, finally calming down.

"At least you made it back home safely. Just… please don't make us worry like that again, Takato."

"I'm sorry, mom."

His mom lightly ruffled his hair before heading towards the kitchen.

"Your dad and I already had dinner, but we've saved a plate for you on the table."

"Thanks, mom."

Takato made his way over to the table and sat down to eat his dinner. It was unfortunately a little cold, but Takato didn't complain, knowing that it was his fault for getting sidetracked while he was out.

After finally finishing his dinner, Takato picked up his plate and washed it off, sticking it in the sink before heading towards the stairs. As his foot hit the bottom step, he quickly turned his head towards his mother, who was cleaning up the kitchen.

"I'll be up in my room if you need me!"

"Don't stay up too late, Takato. You've got school tomorrow."

"Okay!"

Takato bounded up the steps and into his room, shutting his door behind him. He pulled his D-Power out of his pocket as he jumped on to his bed, lifting it in front of his face as he stared at the ceiling.

However, as his mind began to wander once more, one thought came to the forefront of his mind.

"Why did Guilmon come back?"

As much as he wanted to believe that it was to fulfill the promise that the two of them made two months ago, he was aware of the fact that Guilmon probably didn't have a whole lot of control with being able to travel between the real world and the Digital World.

He decided that it was probably a good idea to ask Guilmon about it tomorrow and see if his partner would know anything. So, after a few more minutes of reminiscing, Takato decided to head to bed, actually looking forward to the morning for once.

* * *

><p>The next day came, and Takato went through his normal morning routine, just like it was any other day. However, Takato knew that it wasn't just any normal day.<p>

The school day was mostly uneventful outside of an instance where Kazu and Kenta's quiet chatter led to a talking to from Ms. Asaji. Thankfully for them, it was only a warning, so they were able to leave school with everyone else.

After school was a different story, though. While Takato was making his way out of the building to head towards the park and see Guilmon, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Intrigued, he pulled it out and hit the answer button, placing it up to his ear.

"Hello? This is Takato."

"Takato? It's Henry. Do you think that you can meet us at the park by Guilmon's old house?"

"Uh…yeah, sure. I'll be there."

Takato hung up his phone and placed it back into his pocket, heading towards the park as he wondered what was so urgent that Henry needed to call so soon.

* * *

><p>Although Takato had a feeling in the back of his mind, he was still surprised to see all of the Tamers there (except for Jeri, who said she was unable to make it, but everyone knew better), as well as Terriermon, Renamon, Calumon, Impmon, MarineAngemon, Guardromon, Cyberdramon and Lopmon there with them.<p>

"Well, um…hello everyone." he said, caught off guard by the large group in front of him.

All of the Digimon greeted Takato, who smiled.

"Wow, you guys haven't changed a bit."

"Say, where's Guilmon? Shouldn't he probably be here too?" said Terriermon as he looked around the area.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Takato went over and unlocked the gate to Guilmon's house, finally letting the virus Digimon roam free. However, the first thing Guilmon did was run over to the rest of the group and greet all of the Digimon, an extremely happy look on his face.

Takato ended up having to pull Guilmon away from the rest of the Digimon so that they could officially get the meeting started. Henry stepped forward, deciding to start things off.

"While I'm sure that everyone's happy to see their Digimon again, including me, there's one question that's been really bugging me. Why did our Digimon suddenly appear again? I remember my dad saying that they had to go back to restore balance between our two worlds. So why are they back?"

The group fell silent, nobody knowing what to say. Finally, Kenta spoke up, turning to face the group and pointing towards the Digimon.

"Why don't we ask them? They might know something about what happened."

Rika shrugged before turning towards Renamon.

"Do you know remember anything before you guys showed up here, Renamon?"

The fox Digimon paused to think.

"I'm sorry, Rika. The last thing I remember was entering the gateway between our worlds. Everything between then and when you found me is a blur."

Henry stepped forward once more.

"Wait Renamon, did you just say that you entered a gateway between our worlds?"

Renamon looked at Henry quizzically.

"Yes, I did. Is there something wrong?"

Before Henry could answer, Takato suddenly spoke up, turning towards the rest of the Digimon.

"Did the same thing that happened to Renamon happen to you guys as well?"

Everyone nodded, and Takato clutched at his head.

"Agh! This doesn't make any sense!"

"Calm down, Takato! We're not gonna be able to figure this out if you get worked up like this." said Henry.

Takato finally managed to calm down after a few seconds, and Henry took it as a sign to continue on.

"Do any of you remember what happened before you went through that gate?"

He looked around at all of the Digimon to see if anyone would know, only to see Lopmon step forward.

"I actually do remember something. I ended up accidentally getting caught in a data stream, and it dropped me off at this weird place where there was nothing around except this massive gate. I had no idea where I was, so I couldn't really just leave."

"So you went through it?" asked Terriermon.

Lopmon nodded, and Terriermon's mouth opened in surprise.

"Wow, that's really strange. That sounds almost exactly like how I got here."

"That happened to me as well. Maybe there might be some kind of connection between our methods of coming into the real world." said Guardromon.

"Guardromon's right. The only problem, though, is what that connection is." said Kazu, popping out from behind his partner.

"Well, there's not much we can really do to figure it out now. Let's just be glad that we have this chance to see our Digimon again." said Rika.

"I'm with Rika. Let's enjoy our time with them the best we can." said Kenta.

Takato looked over at Henry and saw that he still had a look on his face like the reasoning behind the sudden appearance of the Digimon was still bothering him. A few seconds later, though, he shrugged, looking over at Terriermon.

"You ready to go do something, Terriermon?"

"Am I ever!" said the bunny Digimon, quickly walking over to Henry and climbing up on to his shoulder.

"Come on, Suzie. Let's go."

Henry reached his hand out towards Suzie, who quickly grabbed Lopmon before grabbing Henry's hand.

As the rest of the Tamers went with their Digimon in different directions, Takato walked over towards Guilmon, who looked at him curiously.

"So what do you want to do today, Guilmon?"

The Digimon paused for a second before suddenly perking up.

"Ooh, can we go over to that playground I saw last night?"

Takato was initially hesitant, knowing that there were probably going to be other kids there at this time of day, but then he remembered that they weren't even scared of Growlmon, so he figured that Guilmon would be even less of a risk.

"Alright, boy. Let's go have some fun."

Guilmon cheered, and the two of them headed off towards the playground, ready to finally have some fun and not worry about anything else for once.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Takato and Guilmon reached the playground, Guilmon immediately went for the slide, while Takato decided to hang back and watch. As much as he wanted to join him, he knew that he was a little too old to be on any of the smaller things.

So, Takato decided to walk over to the swing set and hopped on to one of the seats, lightly pushing himself back and forth as he looked at Guilmon rushing around the playground in an attempt to try everything.

Takato couldn't help but smile at the look of joy on the Digimon's face, but his thoughts soon began to drift back to the meeting not too long ago, more specifically how and why the Digimon came back despite the lack of a portal to the Digital World anywhere in the city.

As Takato thought back to when he and Guilmon reunited the previous night, he realized that the way that the two of them met was eerily similar to how they met the first time, outside of the fact that he already had his Digivice.

"There must be some reason. But what?" he said to himself as he looked upwards.

Takato was lost in thought for a few minutes as he tried to figure out the answer. Unfortunately, none of his ideas seemed to fit together, so he sighed and looked forwards again, only to be met with a giant red snout in his face.

Caught off guard, Takato yelped and fell off of the swing, landing hard on his back. As he picked himself up again, he gave an annoyed look to Guilmon before speaking up.

"Guilmon, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

The Digimon's face fell for a moment.

"Sorry, Takatomon."

Takato softly groaned as he realized that Guilmon started adding –mon to his name again.

"We're gonna have to work on getting that out of you, boy."

Guilmon just looked at Takato curiously.

"Getting what out?"

Takato considered explaining himself for a moment before sighing and deciding that it was just going to go away on its own like last time.

"Never mind."

It was then that Takato noticed the darkening sky, and he groaned once again as he realized that he needed to get home so his parents wouldn't actually kill him for being late again.

"Looks like it's getting late. Sorry Guilmon, it looks like playtime's over for today."

Takato paused for a second before noticing the expression on the Digimon's face and realizing that he needed some way to cheer his friend up.

"Don't worry, boy. There's always tomorrow. Maybe we can even spend some time with some of the others! I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Well…maybe not Rika so much."

Guilmon paused for a moment before suddenly asking a question that he seemed like he really needed to ask.

"When can I go see your parents?"

Takato froze, not expecting that kind of question from Guilmon. He paused for a second, unsure of whether he should bring him home, before he realized that Henry and Suzie would probably have taken Terriermon and Lopmon home with them, and their dad would have probably found out pretty quickly about their return.

"Tomorrow, I promise. I'd love to take you home tonight, but I just want to play it safe just in case word hasn't traveled from someone like Henry's dad."

Although Guilmon was slightly disappointed at having to spend another night in the old building, he nodded and began following Takato as the two of them made their way back.

* * *

><p>After locking Guilmon into his house to spend the night, Takato began making his way home, eventually reaching the bakery just as the street lights turned on.<p>

Unfortunately for him, he had to rush home, so when he finally made it inside, he had to bend over so that he could catch his breath.

"Whoa, where's the fire, Takato? You look like you were running for a while." said Takehiro as he stood up from behind the counter.

"Sorry, dad. I was just running a little late, so I had to rush home."

Takato's mom suddenly popped in from the kitchen, having heard Takato come home.

"Well, you're just in time, Takato. I was just about to finish cooking dinner."

"Great. Let me just drop my things in my room, and I'll be right down."

Yoshie nodded, and Takato bounded up the stairs, dropping his bag on to his bed before heading back downstairs and sitting down at the table just as his mom placed the food down on it.

As Takato's dad sat down at the table with them, he finally got a chance to take a look at what his wife cooked.

"This looks wonderful, honey!" he said.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just figured we could use a bit of a break from the big prepared meals, so I cooked up some ramen for us. Simple, but effective, you know?"

Rather than waiting for an answer, Takato's mom sat down and the three of them began to eat.

Although there were a few snatches of conversation between Takato's parents, most of dinner time was spent in silence as the three of them focused on eating. However, Takato's focus wasn't entirely on the food in front of him, as he couldn't help but look at his parents, wondering just what kind of reaction he was going to get when he brought Guilmon home tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Inside the Wong's apartment, Henry and Suzie were busy watching television as they waited for their parents to get home from work. Lopmon was in Suzie's lap, while Terriermon was sitting next to Henry. As the two Digimon tried to make sense of what was going on with the show they were watching, Henry took a look at the clock.<p>

"Man, they're running late. I wonder what's keeping them."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, Henry. They'll be home soon. I'm sure something big must have come up that held them up."

"I know, Terriermon. You'd think they would have called though." said Henry as he looked down at his partner Digimon, worried.

Unable to think of anything else to say to Henry to calm his fears, Terriermon caught Lopmon's attention and tried to get her to say something to him, but Lopmon shook her head, causing Terriermon to sigh and give up. The bunny Digimon figured that once Janyu and Mayumi got home, things would finally get better.

Unfortunately, that wasn't really the case, as the four of them heard the door open, and Henry suddenly realized that he wasn't sure if his dad knew anything about their Digimon suddenly reappearing. As much as he wanted to try and make an attempt to pass Terriermon and Lopmon off as dolls like they did last time, he knew that he didn't have time to pass the message on to the two Digimon, so he decided to stand his ground and hope for the best.

However, when Henry's father turned around the corner and noticed the presence of the two Digimon, he was only surprised for a few seconds before he adopted a nonplussed expression.

"Hey kids, sorry we're late. How was school?"

"It was fine, dad. What took you guys so long?" asked Henry.

Instead of immediately answering, Janyu glanced at his wife and considered whether she should be here for what he was about to say. However, before he could speak to her, Mayumi suddenly cleared her throat before speaking up.

"I'm not sure about your father, but I just got held up at work. There's a special project going on and they needed all of us there."

Although Henry was admittedly curious about what this project was about, he knew he probably wasn't going to get any answers out of his mom, so he decided to let it go.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go take a nap before dinner. It's been a long day for me."

Henry's mom started walking towards their bedroom, closing the door behind her as they heard the bed inside creak. This gave Janyu the opportunity he needed to tell the kids what he was really up to. He paused for a second, looking at the two Digimon attempting to pose as dolls before speaking up.

"I see you got some new dolls. How are they working out for you two?"

Henry was noticeably surprised, as despite the fact that he noticed his dad's expression when he came into the room, so he figured that he must have already known. However, now that he thought about it, it must have been because they reminded him of what happened back then.

Henry turned towards his dad, about to explain that the Digimon were in fact real and back with them when Janyu suddenly kneeled down in front of them, waving to the two Digimon and smiling. Caught off guard, it took Henry a few seconds to figure out what to say next.

"H-how did you know?"

Janyu cleared his throat before answering.

"Well, I had my suspicions when you two brought them home last night, but I received a call from our good friend Yamaki today. I had to go over to Hypnos myself just to see if it was true. That was why I was running late."

As much as Henry was relieved to not have to deal with explaining the Digimon's reappearance to his father, he realized that something really must be going on if even Yamaki was aware of them as well.

"Hey dad, did you and Yamaki happen to see anything…odd while you were at Hypnos?"

"No, why?" asked Janyu, slightly confused.

"Never mind, dad. I was just curious."

Although Janyu was a little put off by the way Henry brushed off his question, he figured that the kids deserved to at least know what was going on, especially after what they had to go through with the D-Reaper. Now that the Digimon were back after two months, though, things became much more complicated for him.

Before Janyu could sit down and unwind with the kids and Digimon, the phone suddenly rang. He considered whether or not to just sit down and let it ring, but when Henry made a move to go for it, he decided it was probably best just to get it over with.

"It might be something important." he thought to himself before turning to his son.

"I'll get it, Henry. I'm already standing, so I might as well."

Although Henry gave his dad a curious look at the stilted way he said that last sentence, he shrugged and sat back down.

After a few seconds, Janyu made his way over to the phone and picked it up just before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?"

"Janyu, it's Yamaki. We have a problem."

Janyu looked confused, wondering what Yamaki was going on about.

"What do you mean by problem? Everything seemed okay while I was there."

"It's about the Digital World. Someone…o-or something's opened up a bridge between our worlds!"


	4. Chapter 4

"What?"

Janyu didn't know what to think when confronted with the fact that the opening between the real world and the Digital World was opened so soon after it was closed by the kids and their Digimon.

"I don't understand. How can someone just rip a hole between our worlds like it was nothing?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Janyu. We're working on trying to figure out what happened on our end." said Yamaki from the other end.

Janyu didn't answer back immediately, as he tried to process the fact that they were going to have to go into battle just two months after they managed to finish it the first time. He quickly glanced over in the direction of the living room, where he assumed that Henry and Suzie still were, and he wondered what they would think about this kind of predicament.

"What about the kids' Digimon? Do they have something to do with the hole reopening?"

"It's a possibility, but like I said, we're looking into it. Now, I need you to listen to me, Janyu. This is important."

Janyu remained quiet as Yamaki began explaining his plan.

"While we haven't had any readings as of yet, this doesn't mean that Digimon aren't going to start showing up pretty soon. We may need to bring the kids in if things start to get messy."

"But we can't just tell the kids that they're gonna have to start fighting again! They only just reunited with them a couple of days ago!"

"I know, Janyu, but this is our only real option! I can't rebuild Juggernaut now that the government's breathing down my neck, so that means their Digimon are our only hope of keeping them out of the real world while we figure out how to close the breach."

Once again, Janyu didn't answer, choosing instead to look down the corridor to the living room again for a moment before returning his focus to the phone call.

"How am I going to tell them that they're gonna have to put their lives in danger again after just two months?"

The line was silent for a moment, as Janyu assumed that Yamaki must be thinking about what he should say next.

"Just let them have their fun for now. Tell them when you think the time is right, but don't take too long. We need them ready once Digimon start to bio-emerge."

Janyu sighed, thinking that things were going to become a whole lot more difficult now. Before he could reply, though, he heard another voice coming from the other end of the line, presumably one of the people that he saw working in those chairs while he was visiting Hypnos.

"Look, I have to go. I'll let you know if something comes up, alright?"

Janyu gave a noncommittal grunt, and line went dead. After hanging up the phone, Janyu turned around and lightly banged his head against the wall a couple of times, stopping short of actually punching the wall. Despite the anger he was feeling for being forced to put Henry, Suzie and all of the other kids in danger, he knew that there was nothing he could do to change that fact.

Sighing, he stood up and after checking to make sure he didn't cause any damage to himself or the wall, he went into the living room and sat down on the chair near where Henry, Suzie, Terriermon and Lopmon were.

Henry looked over and noticed the worn-out look on his dad's face. Concerned, he decided to ask him about what was going on.

"Everything okay, dad? You look like you've got something on your mind."

Janyu considered for a moment about whether or not to tell the two of them about the breach, but he didn't want to put Yamaki in a tough spot, so he decided just to make an excuse.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I was just on the phone with one of my coworkers. This project we're working on is going slower than expected."

Henry and Terriermon traded looks, both seeing through Janyu's attempt at an excuse. The two of them managed to catch a few of the words from the conversation. Despite not being able to figure out what the phone call was about, Henry knew it had nothing to do with his dad's actual job.

Still, not wanting to cause a scene, Henry decided to let it go just as his mom popped out of her room and headed towards the kitchen.

Quickly checking the time, Janyu suddenly realized it was getting very late.

"I didn't realize how much time has passed. It's almost bedtime for you two."

"But we haven't even had dinner yet. We were waiting for you two to get home for the past hour." said Henry.

Janyu paused, realizing that with everything going through his mind, he completely forgot about dinner.

"Sorry Henry, we'll see if we can find something quick for you and Suzie."

Janyu got out of his chair and headed over to the kitchen to find his wife searching through the cupboards.

"Hey Mayumi, do you happen to remember getting anything that we can give to the kids that they can have before bedtime? It's getting kind of late."

Mayumi didn't answer immediately, staring into space for a second before finally getting an idea and then immediately regretting said idea. Turning towards the fridge, she opened it and pulled out a tray of sushi, setting it on the table in front of her.

"I was originally going to save it for one of our date nights, but I suppose there's nothing wrong with grabbing another plate another time."

Janyu warmly smiled at his wife putting the kids ahead of their alone time before calling the two of them over to eat.

Once Henry and Suzie sat down and the four of them began eating, the room was mostly silent except for one thing Henry felt that he needed to say.

"Thanks for the sushi, mom and dad."

"Oh, it's nothing, Henry." said Mayumi before they returned to eating.

Once dinner was completely finished, Henry and Suzie grabbed Terriermon and Lopmon before getting ready for bed. After saying their goodnights and closing their doors behind them, Mayumi and Janyu watched TV for a little while before deciding to go to bed themselves.

However, while Mayumi was able to go to sleep without any issues, Janyu's mind was still swimming, as he wondered just how he was going to explain to the kids that they were going back into battle so soon.

* * *

><p>Back at the Matsuki residence, Takato was just about ready to head out and spend some more time with Guilmon. Since there was no school today, he was very excited to be able to spend the whole day with his best friend.<p>

After quickly checking his pockets and finding his D-Power safely tucked inside, he opened the screen door, quickly looking behind him to where his mother was busy working.

"Bye, mom! I'm heading out to the park!" he yelled.

"Don't stay out too late, Takato!"

"Okay!"

After exiting the bakery and shutting the door behind him, Takato headed towards the park as promised. As he made his way over there, his mind began to wander as he thought about what kind of things they would be able to do today.

However, in his distracted state, he ended up bumping into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Takato was about to apologize before he suddenly realized that he recognized that voice. Bringing himself back down to Earth, he looked in front of him to realize that he ended up bumping into Rika, who gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh, uh…sorry about that, Rika. I guess I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going." he said as he nervously laughed.

Rika was initially caught off guard by the sudden contact with Takato, when she finally noticed who was in front of her she adopted a frown on her face.

"What a surprise. Takato, you really need to keep your head out of the clouds sometimes! All this daydreaming is going to get you in trouble one of these days."

Not wanting to cause a scene, Takato held his hands up in front of him as he attempted to placate Rika.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."

Although Takato noticed that the expression on Rika's face didn't change, the fact that she didn't say anything led Takato to believe that at least something good happened out of that exchange.

"So, uh…where are you headed off to, Rika?" asked Takato.

"None of your business."

Although Takato was slightly put off by Rika's tone, he figured that it was better not to pry when she didn't want to talk about it.

"Do you want to come to the park with me to visit Guilmon?" asked Takato as Rika pushed her way past him.

As Rika continued to walk off, she spoke up while her back was still turned away from Takato.

"No thanks. I've got some important business to deal with."

Although Takato was curious about what kind of important business Rika was up to, he shrugged and began making his way over to the park. However, before he could get too far, Renamon suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of him, startling Takato.

"Don't do that, Renamon! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Apologies, Takato. Rika hasn't been in a good mood lately since her mother got back from her trip to Paris." said Renamon.

"Really? What happened?" asked Takato, once again curious.

"I'd rather not say without Rika being okay with it."

Takato sighed after once again being shot down in his attempt at getting information. Before he could say anything else, he heard Rika calling out from where she was standing.

"Renamon, come on! We're gonna be late getting back home!"

Renamon quickly bowed towards Takato before once again disappearing. As for Takato, he decided just to leave the two of them alone, and he began heading towards the park.

* * *

><p>After finally reaching Guilmon's house, Takato opened the gate and was immediately tackled by the excited virus Digimon.<p>

"You're back! You're back!"

Takato smiled before lightly pulling Guilmon's arms off of him. When he was finally free, he stood up and brushed himself off before giving Guilmon a hug of his own.

"I said I would be back, didn't I? Now, what do you think we should do today?"

However, instead of giving Takato his answer, Guilmon suddenly went feral. His eyes turned into slits, and he began to growl loudly.

Although Takato knew full well the reasoning behind his sudden change of demeanor, he decided that he really should get the answer straight from Guilmon.

"What's wrong, boy? Do you smell something?"

Guilmon didn't answer immediately, as he looked off towards the right side of the path they were currently on.

"I smell a Digimon!"


	5. Chapter 5

As Guilmon continued to growl and stare off into the distance, Takato looked at his partner, confused.

"Uh, are you sure you're not smelling any of the others, boy? I don't mean to doubt your senses, but I seem to remember us closing the portal back then."

However, instead of answering, Guilmon ran off in the direction that he was looking. Caught off guard, Takato had to run to catch up to him.

As Takato continued to follow behind Guilmon, one thought was running through his head.

"It's gotta be one of the others, isn't it? I don't think any of the Digimon from the other end would just be able to open up a portal just like that? Can they?"

Takato did have to admit to himself that this does go back to the mysterious circumstances surrounding the reappearance of Guilmon and the others. Still, he knew it wasn't the best time to be asking questions, so he simply focused on following his partner.

Eventually, Guilmon came to a stop, and once Takato caught up to him, his jaw dropped in surprise.

"Woah…"

There was a digital field covering the street in front of him. At first, Takato's mind was trying to process how a digital field appeared again after their battle with Vikaralamon a few months ago. As he took in the field, though, he began to realize that it was much larger than a normal digital field, and that began to worry him.

Sighing, he turned towards Guilmon, knowing that they needed to get rid of this Digimon first before they worried about anything else.

"Ready to go, boy?"

Guilmon simply nodded and grunted in the affirmative. Once Takato pulled his goggles down over his eyes, the two of them headed into the field.

* * *

><p>Once they were inside and Takato got a chance to look around, it brought back memories of the first time that he and Guilmon fought a Digimon, which coincidentally turned out to be Renamon. Of course, that one didn't go as well, but the two of them have gained mountains of experience since then, so he knew that they had a much better chance now.<p>

After searching for a little bit, Takato finally found the Digimon contained within the field, who at first didn't notice the two of them, as it was busy trying to break out of the field.

Not wanting to give the Digimon a chance, Takato quickly pulled out his D-Power and scanned it.

"Huh, a Goblimon. Kind of surprised a Digimon like that would have a field this big."

Guilmon was admittedly a little curious as well, but he stamped it down and remained ready to go.

"Go get 'em, Guilmon!"

Guilmon rushed off towards the Goblimon, who finally turned around and jumped as he noticed the virus Digimon rampaging right towards him. Desperately looking for an escape, the Goblimon decided just to attack and hope it works out.

"Goblin Strike!"

The Goblimon threw fire at Guilmon, but even though it did cause a little burn, it didn't even stop Guilmon, who jumped into the air as a ball of fire appeared in front of his jaws.

"Pyro Sphere!"

Guilmon fired the ball towards the Goblimon, who barely managed to get out of the way. Guilmon continued to fire a few more Pyro Spheres, but for some reason the Goblimon kept narrowly dodging it.

All of this constant running was starting to wear on Takato's nerves, so he knew that he had to do something to help Guilmon out. He reached into his pocket, intending to pull out one of his cards and use them, but his hand only closed on air.

"Oh no! I left my deck at home!" he said to himself.

As he mentally kicked himself for being that stupid, his hand suddenly closed on something rectangular. Pulling it out of his pocket, he finally got a look at what it was, and he nearly kissed it as he realized that he had the Speed card in his hand, which was just what he needed.

Not wasting any time, he slid the card through his D-Power.

"Digi-modify! Speed activate!"

The Goblimon was about to fire another Goblin Strike, but the Speed card activated just in time, and Guilmon managed to dodge out of the way just in time.

As Guilmon shot around the area, the Goblimon desperately kept trying to hit him, even including a few Goburi Bombs as well, but with the Speed card active, he was unable to hit him with anything.

Finally, after a few more seconds of running, Guilmon knew he had an opportunity to finish him off, so after coming to a stop, Guilmon immediately jumped into the air and aimed towards the Goblimon.

"Rock Breaker!"

Guilmon reached out with his claws and swiped, successfully cleaving through the Goblimon and destroying it. After Guilmon absorbed the Digimon's data, the digital field dispersed, and outside of some burn marks in the ground and some damage to cars that Guilmon jumped on during his run, it looked like nothing even happened.

"Nice job, Guilmon!" Takato yelled as he rushed over to where Guilmon was, dropping down to his knees and giving the Digimon a hug.

After the two of them separated, Guilmon spoke up with a smile on his face.

"That one was actually pretty easy."

While Takato definitely agreed with Guilmon's sentiment, he was admittedly curious about the reasoning behind the Goblimon's appearance.

"I wonder how that Digimon managed to get through the gate to our world. It just seems weird that it would reopen so soon after we closed it."

"Maybe he might've slipped through a crack?"

Although Takato was a little surprised to see Guilmon attempting to throw out opinions on these kinds of questions, he smiled and ruffled at the Digimon's head for a moment.

"Come on, Guilmon, let's head back to my house."

Guilmon looked curiously at Takato for a moment before remembering what their original plan was for today.

"Oh! Are you going to show me to your parents?"

"Well…yes, but we do have some time before dinner. I was just going to stop there so I can grab my cards. Frankly, I was lucky that I still had my speed card in my pocket. Otherwise, things might have been a little more difficult."

Although Guilmon was a little taken aback at Takato's admission, he eagerly nodded, and they began heading back towards Takato's house.

However, before they could get far, Takato suddenly noticed Henry running up towards them with Terriermon in tow on Henry's shoulder.

"Hey, Henry. What's up?" asked Takato as he watched Henry catch his breath.

"I came over here as fast as I could when I saw the digital field. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. Guilmon and I took care of it."

"Really?"

Henry looked curiously at Takato, who nodded.

As Henry took a look around the area, he suddenly realized that the digital field was gone. Whistling, he turned back towards Takato with a smile on his face.

"Wow Takato, I'm impressed. You handled that all on your own?"

Although Takato was slightly put off by Henry's tone, he decided to ignore it and reply to his question.

"Well, it was just a Goblimon. Nothing really all that challenging. Although I was surprised that the digital field was as big as it was."

Henry paused as he thought about what Takato said.

"That's strange. Now why would a low-level Digimon like Goblimon bio-emerge in a digital field that big?"

Takato shrugged while Guilmon looked on from off to the side.

While Takato and Henry continued to ponder the meaning behind recent events, Terriermon suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Henry!"

Henry sighed, slightly annoyed that he got pulled out of his thoughts by his partner. He did eventually turn toward Terriermon and ask what was going on.

"What is it, Terriermon?"

"You do realize that your phone's ringing, right?"

Henry took a few seconds to process what Terriermon was saying before he suddenly realized that his phone was indeed ringing. After quickly pulling it out of his pocket, he managed to flip it open and hit the answer button just in time.

"Hello?"

"Henry? It's your father."

"Oh, hi dad. What's up?"

Janyu didn't answer immediately, as he was still unsure of how to explain the newly reopened gate between the two worlds. He eventually decided that it was best to go ahead and do it, not wanting to make things worse.

"Listen Henry, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

After sighing, Janyu launched into his explanation.

"You remember that call I had last night? Well, it wasn't actually what I said it was."

Henry mentally rolled his eyes, quite aware of that fact considering he saw right through it.

"It turns out that call was from Yamaki. He found out recently that a hole has been reopened between our world and the Digital World. There's no telling when Digimon will start to come through, so I wanted to let you know so that you and the rest of your friends can be prepared."

Henry paused for a second before replying.

"Uh, thanks for the warning, dad, but I already know."

Janyu was completely caught off guard, not expecting Henry to already know about it.

"What? How?"

"Uh…it turns out that Takato and I ran into a digital field not too long ago. Well…technically Takato did. I got here after he took care of it."

Janyu sighed.

"Well, this has started much faster than I thought it would. Anyway, I would appreciate it if you and Takato would let the rest of your friends know about this. Yamaki's working on trying to get the breach closed, but we may need you and your Digimon in case some break through."

"Okay, dad. I was actually planning on meeting with everyone soon anyway."

After trading goodbyes, Henry hung up his phone and placed it back into his pocket.

"So, I'm guessing your dad must know about this?" asked Takato.

Henry nodded.

"Apparently something must have reopened a hole between our two worlds. Yamaki's trying to fix it, but they're gonna need us in case some Digimon break through."

Takato paused for a moment, nervously glancing over at Guilmon before speaking up again.

"Should we go and let everyone else know then?" he asked.

Henry was about to reply in the affirmative before he noticed the street lights turn on.

"It looks like it's getting late. We should probably get a meeting together tomorrow. That sound good to you?"

Takato nodded before he began heading off towards home, Guilmon following close behind him.

"I'll call you when we have a time when we can all meet, okay?" Henry yelled at the retreating form of Takato.

"Okay!"

As Takato and Guilmon headed towards his house, Takato couldn't help but feel a little nervous, as he wondered what kind of Digimon they were going to have to go up against next. He had a feeling that things were going to get much tougher in the long run before they can close the breach.


End file.
